ibgamefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ib (postać)
Może szukałeś artykułu o grze Ib? Ib — (イヴ Ivu) jest tytułową i równocześnie główną bohaterką horroru IB. Ona, wraz Garry'm i Mary jest jedną z kilku postaci, które gracz może kontrolować. — Wygląd — Ib jest dziewięcioletnią dziewczynką z prostymi, brązowymi włosami i czerwonymi oczami. Nosi białą koszulę z długimi rękawami, czarne podkolanówki, czerwoną spódniczkę oraz tego samego koloru apaszkę. Na nogach ma czerwone buty z białymi podeszwami i czarnymi sznurówkami. Jej strój jest bardzo podobny do Japońskiego mundurka szkolnego. Ma również grzywkę, która nie jest prosto ścięta. — Charakter — Osobowość Ib zależy od wyborów gracza. Innymi słowy, osobowość Ib jest nieznana, ponieważ to gracz ją kreuje. Wybory gracza z jej osobowości wpływają na zakończenie gry, przede wszystkim to, w jaki sposób Ib odpowiada innym postaciom. Mimo wszystko, protagonistka jest pokazana jako bardzo odważna, spokojna i miła dziewczynka. Jest małomówna, ponieważ w grze bardzo rzadko rozmawia, są jednak wyjątki kiedy odpowiada krótko i zwięźle na zadane pytania. Ib cechuje również wrażliwość, przykładowo kiedy musiała zostawić Mary w tyle. W przeciwieństwie do Garry'ego, nie wyraża często swoich uczuć. Ze względu na swój wiek, Ib jest bardzo niewinna i naiwna. Nie może również odczytać niektórych słów galerii i nigdy nie wie, co się dzieje. Na przykład, w jednym z zakończeń, w którym Garry umiera, Ib, widząc jego ciało myśli, że poszedł spać. — Róża — Róża Ib jest czerwona i jest symbolem miłości i współczucia'','' w zależności od języka kwiatów. W przeciwieństwie do Garry'ego, jej róża ma tylko pięć płatków. Być może dlatego, że dziewczynka jest o wiele młodsza i słabsza. Ponadto, możliwe jest, że kolor róży Ib jest czerwony z powodu jej osobowości lub wyglądu. Czerwony opisuje dobroć, energię, odwagę, żywość i silną pozycję psychiczną. — Historia — Historia Ib zaczyna się, kiedy dziewczynka odwiedza wraz z rodzicami Galerię Sztuki Guertena. Rodzice pozwalają małej bohaterce rozejrzeć się po galerii samej. W końcu przez przypadek trafia do dziwnego świata, wchodząc w obraz Abyss Of The Deep. Kiedy pojawia się w magicznym, acz strasznym świecie, Ib znajduje czerwoną różę. Protagonistka szukając wyjścia po pewnym czasie wchodzi do Czerwonej Przestrzeni, gdzie znajduje Garry'ego. Mężczyzna leży nieprzytomny na podłodze, mocno ściskając w dłoni malutki klucz. Po tym, jak Ib bierze od niego klucz, dziewczynka wchodzi do pokoju, który wcześniej był zamknięty. Wtedy Ib ma za zadanie odebranie niebieskiej róży, którą niszczy Lady in Blue. Kwiat należy do Garry'ego. Wraz rozwojem akcji spotykamy Mary, która w późniejszym czasie próbuje pozbyć się Garry'ego, by być blisko z Ib. W pewnym momencie Garry odkrywa, że Mary jest namalowana i nie jest prawdziwym człowiekiem. Garry postanawia ostrzec Ib, jednak zależnie od wcześniejszych wyborów gracza może się mu udać lub nie. — Relacje — ○ Garry Ib traktuje Garry'ego tak, jak on ją. Bardzo go lubi, gdyż przy nim czuje się bezpiecznie. Garry bardzo dba, aby Ib nic się nie stało, przez co sam nie raz wpadał w tarapaty. Jeśli osiągnie się 8 punktów w relacji z Garry'm, dziewczynka może podarować mu chusteczkę, dzięki której po znalezieniu się w prawdziwej Galerii Garry będzie nas pamiętał. Ponieważ to gracz wybiera własną drogę, o relacjach Ib z Garrym nie można wiele powiedzieć. ○ Mary Kiedy Ib pierwszy raz spotyka Mary dziewczynka cieszy się, że może razem z nią szukać wyjścia. Ib traktuję ją jak koleżankę, Mary natomiast ją jak siostrę lub bliską przyjaciółkę. Aby być bliżej Ib, Mary próbuję pozbyć się Garry'ego. Ib jednak woli chłopaka, ponieważ zna go dłużej. ○ Matka Niewiele wiadomo na temat związku Ib z matką, ale zakłada się, że są całkiem dobre, gdyż Ib często o niej mówi. Ponadto, protagonistka bardzo martwi się o swoich rodziców. Ukazane jest to wtedy, kiedy będąc w Szarej Przestrzeni ogląda razem z Garry'm obraz Couple, który przedstawia jej mamę i tatę. ○ Ojciec Niewiele wiadomo na temat związku Ib z ojcem, jednak ich relacje wydają się być w stosunkowo dobrych warunkach, zwłaszcza, że Kouri nie raz wstawiał ich razem w obrazkach. — Ciekawostki — • Ze względu na swój wiek, Ib nie może przeczytać niektórych słów, które podczas czytania zmieniają się w ???. Znaki zapytania znikają, gdy jest z Garry'm, ponieważ często pomaga jej w czytaniu. • Jej ulubione rzeczy to omlety i króliki, a najmniej lubiane to zielona papryka i ćwiczenia. • Ib wydaje się bardziej odważna od Garry'ego, co spowodowane jest naiwnością jej wieku. • Jeśli Garry umrze, Ib mówi, że poszedł spać i za chwilę się obudzi. Możliwe jest, że bohaterka jest zbyt młoda by rozumieć, że Garry jest rzeczywiście martwy, lub nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości tego, co się z nim stało. • Imię Ib może być odmianą "Eve", jak nazwa iVu" (Ib w Romaji). Imię protagonistki może być również skrótem od ''Isabelle" lub krótką formą na podstawie japońskiego słowa ''Ibara, które przekłada się na cierń. • W języku starożytnym egipskim słowo Ib oznacza serce, czyli najważniejszą część duszy. — Galeria — Ibquarterlypixiv.jpg|Ib na okładce Magazynu Ib.png 2.png IbScreen4-1.jpg Berew.png|Rysunek stworzony przesz autora gry 543.png|Jeden z rysunków autora gry 545.png|Rysunek autora gry hfdh.png|Jeden z rysunków Autora gry 555.png|Jeden z rysunków autora gry Bez tytułu.png|Jeden z rysunków Autora Gry djsdkhsal.png|Halloween (rysunek Autora gry) ff.png|Jeden z rysunków Autora Gry kkk.png|Jeden z rysunków Autora gry Bez tytuług.png|Początkowy szkic IB Bez tytułudd.png|IB ze swoją matką (szkic) Comeib.png|Jeden z rysunków Autora gry Bez tytułusas.png Bo.png Ib father.jpg Chara ib.png Tool03.jpg Ib_01.png Sakana_ib.png Ib02.jpg Together Forever.jpg Dsa.png Top_09.png Manga.png Top_07.png 2013_ha_ib.png 2013_last.png 04_1.jpg Ib_hal.png Top_11.jpg Ib_f.png Kuzi.jpg Hana.jpg 01.jpg 03.jpg Claw01.png 428d6a49.png Pandora.png Ib05.jpg Ib04.jpg Rain.png Ib b.png 2014 ib (1).jpg 2012_02.png 2014_top.jpg Ani.png Hone.png Ib_c01.jpg Ib_win.jpg Iro_00.jpg Mag.jpg Rib.jpg Tanabata.jpg Top_04.png Top_13.png Ib_23.png Top_07.jpg Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Gra